Forbidden Love
by Paigeolivar4
Summary: Alfred as a kid was taken in by Arthur when his parents dies, but now he has feelings for Artie that he can't control. My first attempt at a one shot warning: Pretty much rape...


It was back when I was about 10 years old when my parents died that I met him. Apparently he was my half brother, Arthur. My mother had an affair with a man before she met my father and had a son who she left with his father when she met my father. Complicated, I know.

But none the less he still came to their funeral. He had heard about the car accident and decided to pay his respects, and that's how we met.

The first thing he said to me was, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, your brother. Everything is going to be alright." And with that, he hugged me. It was as if we had known each other all our life and I felt safe with him even though we had only just met.

I let myself cry into his shoulder and he just sat there, holding onto me. Needless to say I ended up living with him as my guardian. And as time passed, I slowly realized I love him, but not as a brother.

-0.0-

Now I'm 17 and living with my bro Artie in a small white house. There's two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room with a t.v., a couch, and a chair. Then there's also our small white kitchen and a garage, which holds mine and Arties black convertible.

At the moment I happen to be watching t.v. and eating a McDonald's burger. Oh! And Artie's yelling at me about something.

"Al! Don't eat that crap! It's going to kill you!" I just laugh and keep eating, cause really, it's funny, it's just a burger! I'm not gonna DIE!

"The only food that will kill me is your cooking! Hahaha" No, seriously, Arthur had to go to the hospital once because of an explosion.

I glanced up at Artie who was all red and stuttering. So cute~ "H-How DARE you! My cooking is just fine thank you!" Apparently he didn't like it when I rolled my eyes at him cause now he's on top of my trying to choke me.

"I'm sorry! Stop it! I'm gonna die!" He stopped chocking me but still stayed on my lap. It took me a while to notice he was straddling me and I started to blush. "A-Artie?"

"Don't call me Artie you git! Honestly, sometimes I think you'll never grow up…" He smiled and looked down at the floor, probably remembering something from when I was younger.

That's one thing I hate, he only see's me as a kid. My expression darkened and without thinking I pulled Arthur onto the floor and I hovered over him. His expression went blank and stared up at me. "Al?"

He sounded worried but I continued not saying anything and just kept staring into his eyes, his beautiful emerald eyes.

Why can't he see me as the person I am instead of who I used to be? My gaze drifted down to his lips and once again without thinking I smashed my lips against his.

Arthur's eyes widened with shock. It was silent until I pulled away. "A-Al?" My cheeks were bright pink and I stared into his green eyes with my lustful blue ones.

"Arthur…. I love you." My gaze never left his.

"Alfred. I love you too. But if you wanted to try kissing someone you could have just told me. You must be feeling strange because of hormones, if you want I can show you my collection of Eros magazines…." I watched as his face started to heat up and become red.

"I love you… but not as a brother." I leaned down and took his moment of shock to my advantage and slipped my tongue into his mouth. I let my tongue explore Arthur's mouth until I had to come up for air.

I looked down at my love, who was red and panting. "A-Al" Not letting him finish his sentence, I closed the space between us again. He tried to close his mouth so I used my fingers to keep it open.

With my free hand I grabbed both of his hands above his head and held them there. Since he was too busy trying to get out of my grip to fight my tongue out of his mouth I used my other hand to undo his tie.

Once his tie was off I used it to tie up his hands above his head. With one of my free hands I unbuttoned his shirt. Panic seemed to run through his system as I caressed his nipple.

I let my mouth leave his and move over to his already hard nipple. "A-Al! nnh… S-stop it!" I moved over to his other nipple and ignored his protests, I couldn't stop. I NEED to show him how I feel about him, he isn't just my brother.

When his other nipple was hard I stopped licking it and started kissing my way up his chest and jaw line until I reached his lips and started kissing him again.

My hand wandered down to his pants and started to unbutton and unzip them. As I pulled them off of him I noticed his British flag boxers and chuckled to myself. Same old Artie.

When his pants were off I took off my shirt and pants as well, then I noticed my American flag boxers. Haha, I didn't even know I was wearing those….

"Al…. It's just your hormones so get over it and let me go!" I crashed our lips together to silence him before I slid my hand down his chest and into his boxers.

"Artie…. It's got nothing to do with hormones…" I let my fingers slip around his member. "I love you…"

I started to caress his cock until it was hard. "Nnnnh… A-…. Al… nhh stop!" I completely removed his boxers and threw them on the floor, exposing his erected member.

My head made it's way to Arthur's cock and I opened my mouth, taking him in. I started sucking, my eyes closed as I listened to Artie moan. "Nnng… w-wait… s-stop…"

I licked the tip of Arthur's member, earning me a shuddered moan. It was then that I noticed my own erection that was throbbing in my boxers. I quickly removed my American flag underwear and exposed my member.

Quickly, I flipped Arthur around so that he was on his knees. I leaned over him and whispered in his ear. "Ready?" I didn't wait to get a reply before I shoved my finger into his entrance.

Arthur gasped and clenched his mouth shut, trying not to make any noise. I let another finger slip inside and started to make scissoring motions.

"Stop Al… please…. You're confused…" I shoved in the third finger and sighed.

"Artie… I love you… how can you not see that? I'm not _confused_, I'm in love. With you." It hurts when you don't understand Artie, why don't you get it? I wouldn't do this with someone I didn't love.

I slid my fingers out of him and aligned my erect with his entrance. "A-Al… there's no way you could lo-" I cut him off by entering him, causing him to set out a small scream in pain.

Slowly I started to make a rhythm with our bodies that became faster and faster. Arthur kept his mouth shut but would sometimes accidently let out a moan of pleasure. I grabbed his member and started pumping it.

I came inside of Arthur and at the same time he came inside my hand. I smiled and pulled out of him. As exhausted as I was, I made sure to untie Arthur's hands before collapsing next to him, panting.

"Arthur… I love you. And I mean it. This was the only way I could show you how I feel about you…. I'm sorry. But please, at least acknowledge the fact that I love you…" I closed my eyes and didn't even notice Arthur was moving around until I felt a small kiss placed on my lips.

My eyes shot open and looked over at Arthur who was bright red. I turned slightly pink and sat up.

"I-I know it's wrong… that's why I never said anything…. I tried to convince myself it was brotherly love but…. When you say you love me it makes it impossible to pretend…." Arthur was crying. It took me a second to register what he meant.

I pulled Artie into a tight embrace and whispered into his ear. "I love you" I barely heard it when he said it, but I know it was there. "I love you too…"


End file.
